


Take The Wheel

by angelus2hot



Series: A Father's Love 'Verse [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby!Fic, Community: spn_bigpretzel, Fluff, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 10:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John lets Dean drive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take The Wheel

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Take The Wheel  
>  **Fandom:** Supernatural  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** John Winchester, Dean Winchester  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** John lets Dean drive.  
>  **A/N:** written for [SPN_BIGPRETZEL](http://spn_bigpretzel.livejournal.com)

John glanced into the rearview mirror at Dean pretending to drive in the backseat. A huge smile tugged at his lips as he shook his head. Dean wasn’t even three years old yet and already he couldn’t wait to drive the impala. 

“Would you like to drive us home, little man?”

His smile widened as Dean squealed with delight. “Uh huh.” Without waiting to be told Dean stood up and leaned over the seat.

John pulled his son into his lap and started the car. His laughter mixed with Dean’s as his young son grabbed the wheel with both hands.


End file.
